Troy Bolton
thumb|250px|Troy BoltonTroy Bolton é um dos personagens principais. Ele é interpretado por Zac Efron. Personalidade Troy Bolton é muito amável e é persistente nas escolhas que faz. Ele é otimista e um pouco ingênuo. Em High School Musical, Troy tem dificuldade em escolher o que ele quer fazer. Não sabe se quer ser chamado de “O cara do basquete” ou “o cara que canta”. Isto fica mais complicado quando seu pai e seus amigos, principalmente por seu melhor amigo, Chad. Troy é muito chegado ao seu pai, que quer que ele entre em uma boa faculdade, naturalmente, a Universidade de Albuquerque. Em High School Musical 2, Troy arruma um emprego no resort Lava Springs para conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade, porém, suas atitudes para conseguir a bolsa, fazem com que seus amigos se distanciem dele, principalmente com seu melhor amigo, Chad, e com sua namorada, Gabriella Histórico High School Musical Ele conhece Gabriella Montez nas férias e descobre que ela estuda em sua escola. Ele e Gabriella são "forçados" a cantar e assim eles começam a se gostar. Quando Gabriella o encontra no teatro da sua escola vendo a audição para o musical Cidade Reluzente, Gabriella tenta fazer a audição, porém a Sra. Darbus (professora de teatro) diz que a audição solo já terminou, então Troy entra no teatro e diz que vai cantar com ela, porém a Sra. Darbus nega o pedido. Depois de ouvir o casal cantando junto com Kelsi, a professora deixa-os fazer a audição para o papel de Arnold e Minnie no musical. Porém, quem quer o papel é Sharpay Evans, uma garota metida do colégio que sempre tem tudo o que quer. Enquanto treinava para a audição, ele perdeu totalmente o foco do basquete (pois ele é a estrela do basquete da East High) e assim seus amigos ficam preocupados com o jogo perdido, invés de apoiar Troy. Mais tarde, seus amigos do basquete o apóiam e ele e Gabriella vão estrelar o musical Cidade Reluzente. High School Musical 2 No segundo filme da série, Troy e Gabriella é um casal. Quando chegam as férias de verão, Troy arruma emprego para todos os seus amigos Wildcats e para sua namorada. Embora as coisas fluíram bem no inicio, Troy perdeu a confiança dos Wildcats, incluindo Gabriella. Gabriella triste, chateada, magoada, e tal, termina com Troy e vai embora. Os outros Wildcats ainda continuam com raiva de Troy, porém ele promete que irá concertar tudo. Os Wildcats o perdoam, porém ele deixa Sharpay raivosa, pois ele se recusa a cantar com ela no show de talentos do resort Lava Springs. Porém Gabriella retorna para ele e mais tarde eles selam seu amor com um beijo. High School Musical 3: Ano da Formatura Troy e seus amigos vão se formar e ele e Gabriella tem de lidar com as turbulências da formatura. E tem um problema maior, eles vão para faculdades diferentes. Assim, Kelsi e Gabriella tem uma idéia de fazer um musical para celebrar os últimos dias no East High. Mas Troy ainda tem que decidir para que faculdade ir. Quando eles vão preparar o musical, Troy recebe um convite para participar da Universidade Juilliard, mas ele não se decide se vai para a Universidade de Albuquerque, jogar basquete com seu amigo, Chad, ou vai para a Juilliard, fazer artes cênicas. No final ele decide ir para a Berkeley University, onde ele pode ficar junto de Gabriella. Músicas High School Musical * Star of something new * Get’cha head in the game * What I’ve Been I Looking For (Reprise) * Star of something new (Reprise * Breaking Free * We’re All In This Together High School Musical 2 * What Time Is It? * Work This Out * You’re The Music In Me * You’re The Music In Me (Sharpay Version) * Gotta Go My Own Way * Bet On It * Everyday * All For One '''High School Musical 3: Ano da Formatura]] * Now or never * Right Here, Right Now * Can I Have This Dance * A Night To Remember * Just Want To Be With You * The Boys Are Back * Scream * Can I Have This Dance (Reprise) * Just Want To Be With You (Reprise) * We’re All In This Together (Remix) * High School Musical Categoria:Personagens de High School Musical Categoria:Personagens de High School Musical 2 Categoria:Personagens de High School Musical 3: Ano da Formatura Categoria:Personagens da série de livros High School Musical Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Jogadores de basquete